pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zor
'Zor '''is the future son of Zim and Tak of the Irken Empire in Phineas and Ferb: Summers Yet To Come. He is the most successful, and most feared invader active in Operation Impending Doom III. In the operation, he has taken over four unidentified planets in the known universe and assimilated them into the empire, and now his base of operations is in the suburbs of Danville. In several episodes, he attempts to lay waste to the planet, but his plans are usually foiled by the Flynn children and their friends and cousins. He seems to hate Julia the most of the bunch, as she seems to be the leader of the bunch. He is villainous like his parents, and very egoistic like his father, though he exhibits a little more competence than him. He hates all other races that aren't his own. He loves his parents very much, and they treat him respectfully in return. Zim is expecting only the best for and from his son, and plans on seeing him become a great invader. Zor acts very obedient and respectful to his father. He also looks up to Skoodge as an uncle and mentor. Appearance Zor's invader suit consists of the typical Irken suit most Irkens wear, just a little bit darker pink, and the typical Irken pak on his back. He also wears a dark grey cape, and a dark grey Gaucho hat, giving him a resemblance to Zorro (hence the name). His left eye is also mechanical, and it is later explained that his real eye was zapped with lightning by a Meekrob warrior. Also, his eyes are red, not purple. When going out in public, he puts on contacts similar to the ones his father used during his mission, and a black wig, and also wears a dark sweater instead of his cape. Also, to disguise his mechanical eye, he wears a pair of fake glasses. Tools *'Cruiser-''' Zor pilots the same small ship his father did in his days. Only now, he has repaired it and put his own touches on it to make it look "niftier". *'Pak-' Like many Irken invaders, Zor's pak is a trusty weapon. It contains four spider legs that can help him walk on any surface, and can also help him cut through surfaces with lasers in the tips. The pak also stores many smaller tools. *'Grappling Hook- '''Zor uses it to swing across or climb sturctures, and also to tie up certain enemies and objects. *'Laptop-''' Zor's Irken laptop can hack into just about any computer, and also sync with just about any Irken technology. It's also a very good calulator and simulator. The Artificial Intelligence also proves to be helpful to Zor. *'Brainwash booth-' Zor sets people inside this booth when he wants to erase, add, or order something in their minds. He used this to turn the owners of his house into his zombies. *'''Bionic Eye- '''Zor's mechanical eye can be used to zoom in on distant factors, see info-red or x-ray vision, decode certain writing and messages, and see electricity generation. Paco Paco is Zor's SIR unit built by GIR and MiMi (Zim and Tak's SIRs, making Paco the "son" of GIR and MiMi). He has the head and body of a normal SIR, but he has no arms. Instead, his feet have talon-like claws, and on his back are metallic wings that allow him to glide and hover. He is very goofy from time to time, but always obeys his master. He also repeats the instructions he is given before enacting them. He is disguised as Zor's pet parrot on Earth. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters from another planet Category:Zor Category:Heinz84's Pages Category:Summers Yet To Come Articles Category:Fanon Works Category:Aliens